


thief of hearts

by janie_tangerine



Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Hook-Up, M/M, Theft, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which Briar does like the guy who's flirting with him at his brother's bachelor party. Too bad that he hasn't figured him out completely.





	thief of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon anon on tumblr who on the anniversary of the release of this Glorious Movie TM wanted _"kissed them as a distraction while stealing their wallet au"_. It's exactly what it says on the tin, no more no less, and also THIS FANDOM NEEDS SOME CONTENT so here we go I'm reposting. The title is from Bon Jovi and neither of them belongs to me, sadly for everyone involved because I'd have made a sequel regardless of the money involved.

Briar  _hates_  his brother.

_Let’s go out_ , he said.  _You need to have fun_ , he said.  _We’re in Paris and I’m getting married in two days and you will not be a spoilsport at my own bachelor party_.

How is Briar related to someone who holds their bachelor party  _in a disco_?

He downs his third shot of the evening. Obviously he’s on the side while everyone else is dancing, and good thing it’s  _old_  disco music or he’d be out of his mind right now. Someone has tried to get him on the dance floor, but he’s  _not_  doing it because he has dignity,  _damn it_  -

“Dull evening?”

Briar looks at his left and -

Well,  _okay_ , the guy who’s just chatted him up is in fact quite a sight. It’s  _an objective fact_ , honest - dark auburn hair, two huge blue eyes that he had thought existed only in movies where actors have contact lenses on, a face that seems out of a Renaissance sculpture, a pair of full, pink lips that honestly beg to be kissed or to be put to other uses and he’s not even dressed  _horribly_. White t-shirt and jeans, classic but it cuts a striking figure, and -

“Maybe,” he replies, wanting to see where this is headed.

“Interesting. Mine wasn’t being that exciting either.”

“So what, you’re wondering if  _I_  might spice it up?”

“You’re quick on the uptake,” the guy says, smirking, and shit, he  _really_  is a sight for sore eyes, and Briar hasn’t gotten laid in months. Fine, it’s because he’s a  _professional_  and the CIA doesn’t pay him to sleep around, but he’s admittedly off the clock right now.

“So I’ve been told,” Briar replies, leaving the glass he was still holding on the bar.

“I like people who are quick on the uptake,” the guy says, standing up. For a moment, Briar thinks it’s time for introductions, which  _would_  cause a damned problem, but then the guy just nods towards the bathroom.

_Well then._

Briar considers not doing anything dumb for a chance, but then he figures, what the hell, the guy’s hot and he has nothing to do and his brother’s  _somewhere_  on the dance floor. Why the hell not?

He nods back.

–

A minute later, they haven’t even gotten there - they’re making out savagely in a dark corner somewhere near the bathroom but not  _inside_  it, and fuck but the kid knows how to kiss; he might be a trifle too young for him, now that he pays attention, but he’s enthusiastic and his mouth is hot and his tongue is moving against Briar’s and his hands are grasping at Briar’s shoulders, and Briar’s arm is around his waist and they actually do fit together fairly nicely, and maybe Briar really needs to get fucking laid, but never mind that - he’d rather just see where this goes.

“Wow,” the guy says when they part for air, “seems like you needed it.”

“Seems like  _you_  did, too.”

“Touché. It’s been a long time,” the guy says, and then drags Briar’s head down and kisses him again, mouths slamming against each other, and Briar stops thinking about other things until they’ve kissed again, and again, and again, and then -

“Well, shit,” the guy says, “I kinda  _do_  have to go to the bathroom. Drank a bit before, you know.”

“Fine by me.”

“Excellent. See you,” the guy says, and disappears into the bathroom.

For once Briar wonders, _what did that mean_?

And then -

Wait a fucking moment -

He brings his hand to his back pocket and  _for fuck’s sake, where is his wallet_?

It’s  _gone_ , but there’s  _something_  - Briar takes it out and finds a folded note and a twenty euro bill.  _What the fuck_?

He opens the note.

_This is gonna be_ really _awkward, but apologies for your wallet. Honestly, I_ really _wanted to get myself laid, but I need the money more. That said, that’s some cash if you need a cab for later._

The little bastard, Briar thinks, his excitement suddenly waning. Ah, but he didn’t know who he was fucking with, did he -

Wait.

 

_I know you’re a cop, I can spot them from afar. And I still would have rather gotten laid, if you get my drift. Well, you look like you’re a good cop._

_Catch me if you can?_

_M._

 

Briar stares at the note.

Then re-reads it.

Then does it again.

Has a thief just basically  _asked Briar to find him and hit on him purposefully even if he knew he was a cop?_

Briar decides that the kid  _must_  have a few screws loose, because  _who_  steals a cop’s wallet when they know he’s one and writes  _that_  shit? Someone who’s seen too many movies, probably, but -

Damn it, Briar thinks, smirking, work is dull right now and he’s in Paris for a week on leave, anyway.

He kind of needed a challenge.

He smirks and pockets the note. Whoever this  _M._  is, Briar is sure he can entirely give back what he just got, and patience for the money inside the wallet - he’s going to ask for a payback with interests  _when_  he finds the kid.

_When_ , not if.

He grins and goes back to the main room, heading for the bar.

Oh, he’s going to have a lot of fun, this upcoming week.

 

End.


End file.
